A New Beginning
by JenSoma
Summary: After Earth is destroyed, the Reds and Blues became friends since they are some of the few humans left. But Tex starts to feel something she has never felt before, and that was due to one soldier. Tex/Church M for later, RedvsBlue Fic, and NOT a Halo Fic
1. Chapter 1

This is not a Halo Fic. This is a RedvsBlue fic. RvB is soully ownd the the RosterTooth co. and not by me.

This story takes place after the first 100 eps. and bents the rules of realty. If you havent seen RedvsBlue I sugest that you do.

* * *

This was the first time she has ever felt like this. She had been on suicide missions, killed hundreds of men on both the Spartan and Covent side, some even on her own team, and witnessed her fellow freelancers go down in front of her. She was on the brim of death dozens of times and even did die once. Hell she would still be if Command didnt issue her and Church new living bodies. She even got over the fact that the Earth was no longer there. Thanks to a few stars that went supernova, it destroyed not only Earth, but also the moon, Mars, and Venous. Simmons said that it had to have been about 5 years ago since they were 5 light-years away from Earth and they could seen the bright light from the explosion on Blood Gulch. But even after all of that she never felt this, sure she felt sad when Wash died and it is understandable to feel alone when you find out that the only humans left or in this godforsaken canyon. She has even come to turns with herself and finally let herself love. Church had somehow got the idea that they get married and she for some reason, she said yes. It was better then what she had expected, since there was no Earth the reds and blues stopped fighting and became friends. Sarge had married them and everyone was happy from then, well everyone but Girf. Girf realized that he was never going to get any again, the only two woman left was now married and his sister. Well that and his sister was getting a little to close to Tucker. But then that is how she got into this mess. Yes, for the first time in her life, Allison Tex Church, was sacred. She put the test on the sink and ran her hands though her red hair, trying to think everything out. Sure at one point she wanted this to happen, but that was when there was still an Earth to go back to. What kind of life is there in Blood Gulch? Sure Church said that Command was going to send over soldiers here and make it a second Earth (a.k.a. Planet Bob) but even than it was only about fifty people. Still, she had to talk to someone. There is no way she could talk to Church, Tucker has no big of a mouth, Caboose is a few sticks short of pile for this, Sarge is a bit out of it and Donut was well, she didnt know about him. He was a bit too girly for her taste and she didnt know if he could help. Sister was a girl but shes a little lose with herself so she may not be the right one to talk to. Simmons is level headed and smart, but he is only book smart. That left Grif. She taught about it, maybe Grif is the best to talk to. He did raise his sister when their mother left, and he was one of the few you could hold a convention with.

Knock, Knock

"Hey Tex come on youve been in there for like ever." Tucker yelled though the door.

"Then I guess your just going to wait longer." she yelled back at him. But knowing he was right she slid the test into pocket so no one would fine it and washed her face to clam her down. She dried her face off and walked out of the bathroom.

"Finally". Tucker yelled as he ran into the room as soon as he could, swearing under his breath about how they only had one bathroom in the whole base.

Tex went to her room to put on her armor, but instead of opening to door to an empty room she found that her roommate was there. She walked in as if she didnt see him sitting on the bed reading and went to the closet to put on her armor.

Church saw her walk in and he know something was up. She hasn't been herself for the past week and Caboose said he heard her throwing up in the bathroom. He put his book aside and walked over to her.

Tex felt his strong arms wrap around her waist and his head on her shoulder. "What wrong Al?" he asked in a worried tune. He would only call her Al when they were alone. Even before the war that was how it was. Everyone would call her Allie or Allison, but him. No, Leonard L. Church was different.

"Nothings wrong, Leo." she said. Church hated when people called him Leo, hell he hated the name Leonard all together. But he would always let her get away with it. He knew that she knew that he hated it, but he could never be mad at the one he loved for something so trivial.

"Please dont lie to me, Al. It only makes me worry even more." he turned her around so she was facing him. Or you sick? Or stressed? Or something? he said putting his hands to rest on her shoulders and looked into eyes.

"I told you Im fine." she said trying to push him away.

"You say that, yet your eyes tell me a different story." he said as he stopped her from leaving. She hated that he could read her. She felt that this was not a battle she could win. She took Churchs hands into her and lead them both to the bed. They sat facing each other while Tex closed her eyes. She didn't know how to say it to him cause she really didnt want to tell him.

"Church, I . . ." she couldnt do it. Her eyes were still closed and a tear started to roll down her right cheek. Church only worried more as she reached into her pocket and pulled something out. She held it to him and he took it in both hands. Tex pulled her knees to her chest and lied back against the headboard of their bed. Church looked at the test and smiled. He move over Tex so his was above her. He kissed her on the forehead and she opened her eyes to see him mere inches away.

"This is whats got you so upset? A baby?" he smiled. He sat down and pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around his torso as she cried into his chest. He had a slight idea of why she was upset. He rubbed her back as his whispered "It'll be alright Al. Even though Blood Gulch isn't the best place to raise a family well make it work." She started to clam down.

"But what kind of life can we give a child? It'll grow up with no friends and wont be able to find love. The only other kid thing is Junior and either way your not going to let them fall in love." she said.

"And why would you said that?" Church asked a bit confused. Why would he be such a bad parent to not let his child fall in love.

"Because if we have a girl you wont let her date the alien thing and if we have a boy youll be against the fact that your son is gay with an alien." she said. Church could of let Caboose go after him with Sheila. She was right. "And besides. . ." she paused. "Do you even want a baby?" she asked as her tears started to stop.

Church pulled her up to look into her eyes. "Besides from marring you, it would be the best thing that could ever happen." he paused. "Well that and a 3-way with a really hot super model." he said joking. Tex punched him in the should lightly at his joke and smiled. "Ooww" he yelled with a smile at the fake pain she caused him. He pulled her closer and captured her lips with his.

"Al."

"Yes, Leo?"

"I love you." he said as he laid her back onto the bed.

"I love you too." she replied allowing him to do so.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you think we should tell the others?" Tex asked Church as she laid her head on his bear chest.

"At some point." he said after his breath caught up with him. "But lets wait until they start saying something about it." he answered as he closed his eyes to sleep.

"Alright I can live with that." she said. "But you still need to get up."

"Why?" Church questioned. "Unless you want to go again?" he said with a wink.

"No, twice is good for one morning." she gave him a kiss. "But its almost noon and you have to meet with Simmons about the remolding. Remember?"

"Yea, but that not till later." he said. "Plenty of time for a nap."

"Put your pants on and get your lazy ass out of bed." she order.

"And what, may I ask are you doing?" he said as he got up and started getting dressed.

"I'm going to take a shower so I don't smell like sex all day." she said, still lying on the bed as their black covers hide her naked body form him.

"I taught you liked that smell." he said with his back to her and a smile on his face. He felt her arms wrap around him.

"Only when Im with you." she whispered. Church turned around and kissed her before she walked over to the closet to get clean clothes. He couldn't help but watch her walk around the room in all her naked glory. He pulled his shirt over his head, not even brothering to put on his armor, no one really did unless they were leaving the base anyway. He went over to her and kissed her.

"I"ll see you later then." he grabbed his book and went to the commons room to read. He had an hour until he had to met up with the red know it all and it only took about ten minuets to get there by warthog. He sat down and opened his book.

"CHURCH!" Church looked up from the one whole sentence he was able to read out of his book and saw Tucker coming into commons room. It was a gray room with two couches, an arm chair, coffee table, and TV.

"What is it now, Tucker?" Church asked. He was starting to get the feeling that he was never going to be able to finish his book.

"You got to do something about Tex, I think she may be anorexic." Tucker said.

"Is she going to turn into a spider? I don't spider." Caboose said from his chair.

"No, she is not going to turn into a spider, Caboose." Church said running his hand though his short, black hair. "And shes not anorexic either, Tucker."

"Then shes sick or something. For the past week shes been eating twice as much as normal and then throwing it back up." Tucker said. "And of course she decides to do so whenever I want need to use the bathroom."

"Gee Tuck and here I thought you cared." Tex said from behind him.

"OH hey Tex. What's up?" Tucker said trying to save his skin. Tex could read his eyes that said something like "please dont kill me." She sighed and sat down next to Church.

"I think we should tell them before they get any other great ideas." she told him.

"You sure?" Church asked taking her hand into his.

"Tells us what?" Tucker asked.

"Is it a secret? I like secrets." Caboose said. "I wont tell anyone, not even Sid."

"Who the hell is Sid?" Tucker asked not really sure he wanted to know.

"Sid is my friend, he lives in the space between the floor and my bed." Caboose said. "But sometimes he is very mean and scares me at night."

"Whatever dude." Tucker said. "Now what is so important that we're not being told."

"I'm pregnant." Tex said.

"I know it, I know you could caught pregnancy." Caboose said standing up and freaking out. "First Tucker and now Tex. It's spreading."

"Caboose, remember the talk we had." Church asked..

"Yes, wait no, was that the one with the shovels and the dirt, and you were really quit and Tucker was trying to sell your stuff to the orange guy?" Caboose replied.

"No, that was my funeral that you caused." Caboose continued to surprise Church every day. "We need to have another talk, Caboose, and this time listen."

"What the fuck, why are you guys bring another baby into the base." Tucker said. "Between Junior and Caboose I think we have that covered."

"You think we planed it?" Church yelled at him.

"Maybe." Tucker started. "For all I know you could be making this some big scam!"

"It doesnt matter what you think, Tucker!" Tex yelled at him. "We are not getting rid of it so your just going to have to suck it up." she stormed off and slammed the door to her room behind her.

"Great, see what you did." Church said to Tucker.

"No I don't!" he replied. "I was just saying. . ."

"Well don't." Church cut him off. "You think Tex is bad during her time of the month just think how shell be with her mood swings and baby hormones." Tucker shut his mouth. He remember how Tex hung both him and Church off the top of the base for saying something wrong. "I'm going go check on her." Church said as he left the room.

"Whats all the yelling about?" Sister said walking in.

"OH Tex has caught the pregnancy and Tucker is angry that . . ."

"Ah can it Caboose!" Tucker yelled as he picked up his helmet. "I'm going over to Red Base for awhile." and with that he left.

"Gee, whats his problem?" Sister asked sitting next to Caboose.

"He is mad that mean lady, Tex and my best friend, Church are having a baby." Caboose said.

"Oh ok." she answered. "Want to go draw on the cave walls?"

"Ok" he said as they too left.

Church opened the door to find Tex sitting Indian style in the middle of their bed, holding a pillow to her chest, and her head down. Church hated to see her like this, but at the same time enjoyed it. She always put up a front and wouldn't let others see pass it. When she is like this she shows who she really is. Church was the only one in the whole canyon to know that under her black armor was a sweet and caring woman, who always hide her true self. But he couldnt blame her for that. He knew she had a hard childhood and a broken family so of course the taught of having her own family scared her. Church laid back on the bed behind Tex and waited. She laid back and rested her head on his chest making them a T on the bed. He put his right hand on her stomach and gently rubbed it, while he played with her long red hair with his left. She put her hands on his right one over the baby and rested them there. They stayed like that in silence. Tex didn't want to talk about it and as long as Church was there she was fine. Church knew this and waited for her to be ready to talk. It wasnt long before he noticed her eyes were closed and her breathing had soften. He smiled at her sleeping form. "It'll be alright Al." he whispered. "I will take care of you and the baby. Tucker is just a little hot headed. Youll see. Soon well have a beautiful baby and things will go back to normal."

"Things can never be normal." she said.

"I'm sorry, did I wake up?" he said.

"No, but." she tighten her grip on his hand that rested on her stomach. He brought her hand up and kissed it.

"It'll be fine. I promise." with that Tex and Church smiled at each other while she closed her eyes again.

"Hey Tucker!" Grif said as he entered the base.

"Yea, Hi." he answered.

"You seem grumpy today." Grif reported. "Want a talk about it?"

"No." Tucker replied.

"Alright, well what brings you by then?" Grif asked as they walked to the red common room. It was basically the same as blues but thanks to Donut, it was more colorful.

"I just had to get out of my base for awhile and taught I'd hang with you guys." Tucker said as they walked into the room.

"Hey Tucker." Simmons waved. "I was just about to head over to Blue Base to talk to Church about remodeling the bases before command sends the other survivors here. Is he up yet?"

"Yea hes up." Tucker bit back at him.

"Gees someone woke up on the wrong side of the bunk." Simmons noticed. "Want a talk about it?"

"No, I dont want to fucking talk about it." Tucker almost yelled.

"Alright, well Im off to see Church then, later." Simmons left the base and head to the other end of the canyon.


	3. Chapter 3

Tex rested her head in her hands. "Why didn't anyone tell me that being pregnant sucked." she said to herself. She had only closed her eyes for a minuet before she felt sick again. "This is worst then being shout."

"Hey, you alright?" she heard Church say on the other side of the bathroom door.

"I'm fine." she called back. Church opened the door to fined Tex sitting on the floor with her back resting against the wall. "Go away Church." she bit at him.

"Not till I make sure your fine. Come on, lets get you back to our room to rest." he said. "You think you can get up?"

"Yea, I got it." she said as he helped her up away. "You should go and meet Simmons. I'll go lay down." Church nodded and watched her go down the hall to their bedroom. He sighed and ran a hand though his spited hair.

"We're in for a long nine months." he said.

"Church, hey Church." he heard someone call.

"Yes, Caboose." he said.

"Simmons is looking for you." he said. "He is in the gray room."

"Caboose all the rooms are gray." he said a bit frustrated. "You know what, I'll find him." Church said as he walk away. He looked at his watch. It was only one o'clock, it was going to be a long day.

"Man you look like shit Church." Simmons commented when Church walked into the common room.

"Don't remember. Its been a long morning." Church said as he sat across form his once enemy.

"I guess so, first Tucker comes over to the base all pissed and now you." Simmons said. Whats up anyway?

"Tex and I are having a baby." he said. "And for some reason Tucker flip out on her about it and they both stormed off."

"A baby, well Cognations." Simmons said. "Though the idea of another girl like Tex running around is a bit scary." they both laughed at his statement.

"Yea, well Tex isn't all the bad, and besides I'm hoping for a boy." Church said. "I don't know how I will handle a girl with idiots like Tucker and Grif around."

"I hear ya." Simmons said. "But if it helps I know that Grif wouldn't do anything, remember he did raised his sister on his own, so hell know where your coming from."

"How do you now that?" Church asked curiously. "Their always fighting when their together and Sister is only has Caboose by a few IQ points."

"All siblings fight. It just means they care, and her IQ I dont think is Grifs fault." Simmons told him. "Besides he shout Tucker in the shoulder when he tried to kiss her. I think that shows something"

"No shit." Church said surprised. "He told us Sarge did it cause he didn't clean the warthog right or something like that."

"Well that does sound like Sarge, but anyway let start planning." Simmons said.

"Right." Church didnt know why he was able to talk to Simmons so easily. But he felt a little bit about his day.

"Yea ha! I win!" Grif yelled as the orange ball bounced along the court.

"Good game. "Tucker said panting. "What is it four to five?"

"No dude, I won seven games and you havent won any." Grif said as he grab his bottle of water and took a drink. At this point both men where dripping with sweat. Tucker sat on the grass to let his breath caught up with him.

"You know, for someone as lazy as you I didnt think youd be any good at basketball." Tucker said. "No affiance."

"None taken, but yea, basketball is fun. Im only lazy when it comes to doing work." Grif said throwing him the bottle of water.

"Thanks." he said as he squired it into his mouth.

"Hey Grif." they heard from their lightish red friend.

"Hi Donut." Grif greeted as Tucker just gave a wave.

"I just got a call from Simmons, he said that he is going to call Doc to come here tomorrow to look at Tex and that he wants us to do inventory to see if we need any medical supplies." he explained.

"Why is he coming to see Tex?" Grif asked. "She sick or something?"

"I don't know, he didn't say." Donut said.

"He's coming cause Tex is pregnant." Tucker told them.

"Ah a baby." Donut said. "I must throw Tex a shower. Its going to be great. We can have it here and . . ."

"I think you getting ahead of yourself Dude." Tucker said. "Tex doesn't seem to be the type of girl who would want a shower."

"Yea, remember when you tried to give Sarge a birthday party." Grif said. "I still cant look at cake the same way."

"You guys." Donut protested. "Every girl wants to be fussed over. Trust me."

"Donut, last time we trusted you, you turned the common room into rainbow land." Grif said.

"But isn't it better then everything being gray?" Donut said.

Grif just rolled his eyes and pulled out a cigarette and lighter. "You know." he as he took a drag. "Its times like these that makes me wonder why were here." he took another drag and blow the smoke upward.

"Hey Church, where's Tex" the purple armored soldier said as he walked near Blue Base with a big medical bag. Church didn't like the fact that Doc was the one to check on Tex but it was better then nothing.

"Hey Doc." Church greeted him. "She's inside. Fellow me." he said as the two went into the base.

Tex was sitting on the sofa in the common room. She was so bored. Thanks to Church he basically told her she couldnt do anything fun. No shooting practice, no schooling Grif at basketball, no working on Sheila. Nothing. He told her to try and relax, maybe read a book. But what Church didnt know was that she had read every book in the base her first two weeks of being here and she was sure the Reds didnt have any she would want to read. Simmons would be science journals, Donut with his glamour girl magazines, and she didnt want to think about the ones Grif had. Hopefully Doc will be able to talk Church into letting her do something.

"Hey Tex, ready for your exam?" she heard Doc say from behind her.

"Hey Doc." she greeted. "I guess, where do you want to do the exam at?"

"There is a medical room on the other side of the base. That would be best." Church said.

"That will be fine." The three of them walked down the hallway to the other side of the base.

The next day


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright Tex, how far along are you?" Doc asked as they enter the room.

"A little over two months I think" she said as she sat on the exam table as Doc mentioned her to do while Church lent angst the wall near the door.

"Alright then we showed get a good picture." he said. "Ok Tex, lay down and lift up your shirt."

"And do what?" Church asked as Tex laid down. Doc pulled over a machine with a screen.

"Don't worry Church. This is all persevere." he said. Tex didn't seem worried so she pulled her shirt up to rest under her breast. "Ok, I'm going to put this gel on so the ultrasound will work right."

"Wait a minute. Our base has an ultrasound?" Church asked thinking of all the other things the base could use besides it.

"Yes, every base does." Doc answered. "That way even someone who has no medical practice can find and remove a bullet for a teammate." he said as he put the gel on Tex and started to move the mouse thing around. "There we go." he said stopping and pointing to the screen. "That is your baby, and there is the other."

"Other?" both Tex and Church asked.

"Yes, your having twins." Doc informed them. "Cognations." The room fell into an unbearable silence. All that could be hear was the sound of two heart beats coming from the ultrasound.

"Simmons, where's Grif?" Sarge said as he came over to the maroon solider. "I need him to do something meaningless that may kill him."

"I don't know sir." he replied. "I haven't seen him all day."

"Grr damn it Grif." he cursed. "Grif. . . Grif!" he called on his radio.

"What?" he yelled back into the mic inside his helmet.

"Where the hell are you?" he demanded.

"I'm on my way to Blue Base. Tucker called and wants me to talk to Sister about something." he reported. "Why?"

"Well turn around, I need you back here to run around so I can see how well my shotgun works." Sarge said.

"I'm not going to be your duck." he yelled. "Really why did he have to hate me. Sure, I has no respect for the guy, but this is kind a why." Grif said to himself as he continued on his way.

"Are you sure?" Church asked.

"Yes, you see this shadow." he said pointing to the screen again. "That's one child and if I move it to the other side. There is the second child." he said.

Church at this point was next to Tex. He looked down at her, he could see the mixed feelings in her eyes of both joy and fear. He didn't know what to say to her. So he didn't say anything. Instead he bent down, kissed her on the check, and smile. True they were planning to try and work everything out with one kid, but they'll find some way to pull it off with two.

"Would you like to know the sexes?" they herd Doc ask.

Church looked at Tex again and she nodded. "Sure why not." he answered.

"Alright lets see. The one on the lift is a girl and the other." he said as he moved the mouse. "She is also a girl."

"Alright Tucker, what's going on this time?" Grif asked when he ran into Tucker outside the base. He and Caboose were working on Sheila.

"I don't know dude." he said as to two left Caboose with their tank and headed inside. "She just wont come out of her room. Both Caboose and me tried and nothing. We were going to ask Tex to see if she can talk to her, but her and Church are still with Doc."

"Alright, just tell me what door is her's." Grif didn't like the sound of that. There weren't many things that upset his sister. She may not be the smartest, but she was strong. The only time he ever see her cry was when their mother left them. He hated to admit it but she was his sister and he did care about her.

"Here we are." Tucker said pointing to the door on the right of them. "I'll be outside with Caboose, who knows how much damage he caused by now." he said. "Radio me if you need anything." Grif gave Tucker a nod as he left. Tucker didn't really want to call Grif over but what could he do? Even though Grif was against it, he and Sister have been seeing each other. Sure it wasn't the normal guy takes girl out to eat, but their dates were special.

Grif looked at the door and sighed. "Sister!" he said as he knocked on the door. "Open up it's Grif."

"Go away!" he heard form the other side.

"You know if you don't let me in I'm just going to brake down the door." he told her. He then heard a small click and door opened slightly. He pushed the door open the rest of the way. He walked in and found Sister climbing back onto the bed and pulled her knees to her chest. He looked around the room. It was gray like the rest of the base with a bed two dressers and a desk. There were a few clothes scattered around and he found that most of them were not her's. He sat on the bed trying to get the taught of Tucker and his Sister rooming together out of his head. "So you going to tell me what's wrong or do I have get Simons here?"

"It's nothing you don't need to have the dork get into it." she said. It wasn't that she didn't like Simons it was just that he used no many big words.

"Does nothing mean something or does nothing mean I should get you chocolate and leave?" He said. She didn't reply. He sighed again. "is it because today is the 13th?" he asked. She nodded. Grif put his arm on his sister shoulders as she started to cry.


End file.
